


【鳴佐】論寵愛而遷就 - 全

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#大概只是車<br/>#產乳梗<br/>#愛他就是要欺負他<br/>#無邏輯<br/># Dirty talk<br/>由於是搬文章 所以是全文</p>
    </blockquote>





	【鳴佐】論寵愛而遷就 - 全

**Author's Note:**

> #大概只是車  
> #產乳梗  
> #愛他就是要欺負他  
> #無邏輯  
> # Dirty talk  
> 由於是搬文章 所以是全文

論寵愛而遷就

 

『太過遷就對方，人會得寸進尺。』

「嗚…嗯…鳴人…夠了吧。」佐助半坐在床上後背靠著鳴人胸前，宇智波式的高領衣被拉到胸上，鳴人的手穿過他的腋下環著他，在他胸部不斷的搓揉，時而捏起他的乳頭拉扯，又或是用指甲搓刺著中間的凹槽。

佐助帶著肌肉的胸部付有彈性，此時卻被鳴人揉的發紅，乳頭也紅腫了不少，他出聲想讓鳴人停下，鳴人已經光這樣揉著他的胸很久了，佐助也是有情欲的人，被這樣色情的揉捏胸部怎樣都會有感覺。

身下的性器已經興奮了起來，前端流出半透明的液體染濕了底褲，在不久可能連外褲都會印上一層水印，佐助不自主的磨蹭著雙腿，身後鳴人的性器也抵在他的腰窩顯現出主人的情緒也正高漲著，但鳴人依然認真的進行手上的動作。

「不行阿，還沒到半小時我說。」鳴人認真的揉著佐助的胸部，好像是在做什麼重大的事情一樣，不過就是在做一些色情的事。

「明明…嗚嗯，已經超過了阿。」佐助撇頭看了一下放在床頭櫃的時鐘，胸前又被突然拉扯讓他忍不住發出呻吟，整個胸都被對方搓揉的發紅發熱，尤其是乳頭火辣辣的，自己真的太縱容鳴人了阿，怎麼就答應讓他對自己亂來。

「今天還是不行…好吧先這樣，我們來做吧我說!」鳴人有些失望的停下手，舉起佐助的手把他的上衣整個脫下來翻了個身把佐助壓到身下，看著佐助被他揉的通的乳尖湊上去在上面輕輕吹了一口氣:「什麼時後才能流出奶呢?我等的好苦啊我說。」

我才苦吧?現在每天鳴人一回家第一件事不是把他拖到床上就是推到沙發上撩起他的衣服開始揉他的胸部，導致他最近乳頭沒有一天不是腫的，連平時穿衣服只要是比較輕薄的布料都會明顯的看出乳頭的突起狀，導致佐助最近出門都多穿了兩件，就不說還有衣料磨擦在被揉的紅腫的乳頭上的那種觸感有多不好受了，每走一步都敏感的一顫，最後佐助只好在胸口纏上繃帶才感覺好多了。

但之後一次鳴人下班後風風火火的回家後撲到坐在沙發上佐助身上，撩起他的衣服時看到一圈圈的繃帶不滿的噘起嘴，一邊咕噥著拆繃帶好麻煩阿，想快點抱抱佐助啊，佐助在家不要纏繃帶阿，然後佐助就不被允許家裡纏著繃帶了。

都給你搞成這樣了，你到底還不滿什麼，這是佐助一邊無奈的看著正扯開他胸口繃帶的鳴人當時的想法。

又說到鳴人這是在做什麼呢，這要追究到火之國的高級成人片了，在佐助出村執行任務大部分的時間，七代目都是靠著它們……還有佐助的照片度過寂寞的夜晚，當然是在不用和大批公文為伍的期間裡。

所以當每次佐助回村時，鳴人發現了什麼新玩法樂顛顛跑來找他做實驗，佐助是很習慣，像是鳴人上次看了貓耳系少女，就買了全套貓耳裝備加上項圈鈴鐺，還硬要把佐助的衣服拔光，因為貓咪是不穿衣服的，然後要佐助趴在地上，對不準站起來你有見過貓咪用兩隻腳走路嗎?然後做愛時只能喵喵叫，不可以說話發出一個"不"字都被鳴人給懲罰打屁股搔癢癢什麼的，佐助也就真的陪了他玩了一個晚上都只喵喵叫的，事後佐助還笑說鳴人是養了隻三腳貓，因為趴在地上他就真的只有三個落地點。

又或者看到什麼SM系列的，拿著手銬奇怪的按摩棒來找他的也不是沒有，鳴人對角色扮演情有獨鍾，從醫生到校園無一沒嘗試過，不管是護士服醫師袍還是水手服到西裝穿佐助身上就是好看阿，但說是這麼說鳴人最情有獨鍾的還是佐助後面會印著家紋圖案的和服，看起來高貴又性感，並且……好脫。

而這次佐助回村，鳴人一樣在回家時興奮的拿出一個DVD放到佐助眼前，那時佐助剛洗完澡坐在沙發上就被剛下班回來的鳴人給纏上了，佐助不久前才剛回村，去交完報告後本來想回家洗個澡趁鳴人還在火影樓先睡一覺休息，沒料到鳴人今天早早就下班了。

還在回家時動作迅速的撲到他身上又抱又親，然後從房間拿了東西出來給他看，佐助把那個DVD接過來看了一下封面，嘴角抽蓄了一下，這鳴人真的是越玩越刺激了，封面上是一個全裸的黑發女性，鳴人看色情片一像喜歡挑黑髮也不知道是不是和他有關係，封面上的女性被看起來就是男人的手擠著胸部，乳頭處還正流著奶水，幾個大字印在封面上”我的 ❤淫蕩小乳牛”。

「你…這是?」佐助默默把東西還給鳴人帶著詭異的眼神吞了口口水看鳴人，對上鳴人一臉興奮的表情。

「佐助我們試試這個吧我說!」鳴人把東西丟到桌上直接坐到佐助旁邊的位置上帶著興奮的眼神看著佐助，就像是早就知道佐助最後決對會答應他。

「試…試什麼?」如果鳴人今天又是拿什麼奇怪的裝扮服他還能快點理解，但是剛剛那個……乳牛?

「就是擠奶啊我說!」

「等等等!我是男人，怎麼可能……擠出…那什麼奶的。」佐助對鳴人的邏輯有些不敢恭維，那部色情片就算是真的擠奶不是做假，那演員至少是一名女性，而佐助卻沒想到他一開始就做錯了，他怎麼先想到的是他是男人擠不出奶而不是直接拒絕鳴人變態的想法呢。

「男人也有乳頭也有乳腺，而且我聽小櫻說過他們也有接過男性病人因為個什麼催乳激素分泌過多而有奶的喔我說。」鳴人有時候老會把該認真的地方用錯，就像是現在哄騙佐助，說的溜的跟什麼一樣。

「不要鬧了，我為什麼要…….鳴人!」佐助推開鳴人想溜回房間，卻被鳴人一下抓助架到自己身前從被後摟住，噘著嘴靠到自己肩上。

「佐助就答應我嗎，我們兩個月沒見了我好想你阿。」鳴人一臉可憐巴巴的，手掌卻已經開始在佐助身上亂摸。

不是阿，兩個月沒見就要玩什麼產乳PLAY嗎?這太惡趣味了吧，光是想像自己胸前流著乳汁就已經丟臉到不行了鳴人到底在想什麼。

「你…我不會答應的。」佐助咬著牙，心想覺對不能再縱容鳴人，每次縱容他的結果不都是自己被搞得慘兮兮嗎，雖然不否認每次他途中也都挺爽的，但他最喜歡看的果然還是之後鳴人一臉滿足的樣子。

「佐助……。」鳴人又哀怨的叫了一聲，那聲音簡直堪比即將被丟棄的小狗一樣可憐，佐助都覺得鳴人是抓住了他的弱點才故意這樣的，每次鳴人一這樣他就管不住自己的嘴。

「你…好吧，隨你開心。」佐助在心裡嘆了一口氣無奈的閉上眼睛放鬆身體，心想就陪鳴人胡鬧一下，反正再怎麼樣也不會真的擠出奶……吧。

「佐助你最好了!」聽到佐助答應，鳴人一把抱緊對方，在佐助臉頰上親了一口，便把人拖到沙發上自己側坐靠在扶手上把佐助抱在身前，之後從口袋裡掏出一小瓶藥片到出兩片就要讓佐助吃下去。

「等…這什麼東西?」佐助看著鳴人捧著藥片舉到眼前的手身手擋了一下側過頭去看鳴人直覺不會是什麼好東西。

「呃…維他命。」鳴人移開了一下視線有些心虛的樣子。

「鳴人。」佐助瞇起眼一臉完全不相信這是什麼維他命，這種時候突然拿維他命給他吃也太莫名奇妙了吧。

「好吧，大概是…增乳劑?催乳丸?」鳴人也不確定這個的正確說法，反正劇說是孕婦奶水不足時可以吃的，吃了可以促進奶水分泌什麼的，他還特地挑了最強效的版本。

「什?!什麼東西?」佐助瞪大眼睛，那光聽名字就不是什麼正常的東西，他本來以為鳴人頂多就是拿催情藥給他吃，結果這是什麼東西?

「啊!反正佐助吃就對了啦我說!」心虛的不想解釋，鳴人直接扣助佐助的下巴逼他張開嘴，一把把藥片塞進佐助嘴裡讓他吞下去。

「嗚嗯!混帳。」來不及阻止，鳴人就強硬的把要便塞到他口中，無奈下佐助只好乖乖吞下去稱了鳴人的心。

「嘿，佐助最乖了我說。」鳴人湊上來在佐助臉頰親了一口，樂呵呵的笑到。

「…...白癡。」看鳴人笑的一臉滿意的樣子，佐助忍不住開口罵到，算了…他開心就好。

「我們開始吧我說。」鳴人說完一下子伸手把佐助的和服領口拉開，整個上半身暴露在空氣中，手掌抓到佐助的胸部上就開始揉捏。

「嗚!這是…做什麼?」佐助瞇著眼睛低頭看到鳴人在自己胸前搓揉的手，比平時做前戲時還誇張，幾乎壓的他有點疼。

「促進血液循環通乳我說。」鳴人把下巴跨在佐助頭上，低頭看著自己手上的動作，過大的力道甚至讓佐助的胸機有些變形，佐助這樣子好色啊簡直，上半身衣服被拉開掛在肩上讓別人隨便揉胸什麼的，啊不對...佐助只會讓他這樣做，想到這點鳴人不經在心裡咯咯的笑了一下，佐助果然超愛他的。

「說…什麼啊。」簡直太糟糕了啊，現在的狀況，佐助閉起眼睛抬起頭後腦靠在鳴人肩上，用手遮住自己的眼睛，電燈還大開著，做這種事…至少關個燈啊。

「反正之後每天都要乖乖讓我揉喔。」

「……每天?」

「是喔我說，這要持續才會有效果嘛，一次30分鐘早晚各一次。」鳴人認真的說著，簡直像是醫生在對病人說做復健的條件。

簡直是瘋了，在鳴人一邊搓著他乳頭時佐助想著他接下來的日子都不會太好過了，早知道就早早接個任務溜出去算了。

當天鳴人實施玩揉胸通乳大業後就把明明也還沒做什麼但身體就是已經累到不行的佐助拉進房間壓到床上，不，他當然累，早上他才剛剛回村，都還沒休息一下就被鳴人抓去固定在沙發上給他揉胸了，此刻他根本懶的裡鳴人，胸口被他的又紅又腫，想幹嘛就幹嘛吧，他也沒力氣反抗了。

「你應該還有做個幾次的力氣吧?」鳴人府到佐助身上看著根本懶得動的人在他耳朵咬了一口:「你今天剛回來，你知道一看到你我有多想把你壓在床上拉開你的腿操好個幾回，想到你被我幹的溼答答的樣子我都快忍不住啦，但是如果你真的很累等的明天也是可以的我說。」

「……隨便你。」佐助微微張開眼，看著鳴人的笑臉對他的那些骯髒話不為所動，隨著看了越來越多奇怪的片子，鳴人在床上講的話也越來越多樣化，像是你這隻發情的小母貓，你看你被我幹出好多淫水什麼的，不過那明明不是潤滑劑就是鳴人射在他身體裡的精液啊，當然在當下他也沒力氣跟鳴人爭論這些，如果現在讓鳴人忍到明天，那明天大概不是兩倍的等級是直接開平方了，而且自己剛剛被他那樣摸著早就也有了感覺。

「我就知道你最好了啊佐助。」在佐助耳邊蹭了好幾下，鳴人啵的親了佐助一口，直接扯下他浴衣的腰帶把佐助的衣服拉開來扯下底褲，佐助屈膝起來讓鳴人順利的一下子把他的內褲脫下來。

「我的小貓咪真乖，等等給你獎勵。」鳴人笑著把佐助的底褲甩到一邊拍了下佐助的臀部從床頭櫃拿出開封過的潤滑劑打開直接擠了一大坨滴到佐助的下身。

說什麼給他獎勵，根本是給他自己獎勵吧，佐助無奈的想到看著興致勃勃的樣子，冰涼的潤滑劑滴在身上讓他打了個顫，空氣中散發著淡淡的薄荷香，然後鳴人拉起佐助的腿壓到兩側伸手把那一堆潤滑液抹開，從下腹一路往下到會陰處。

「腰抬起來一點。」鳴人用滑膩膩的手脫起佐助的腰在他身下塞了一顆枕頭，這樣等等佐助也比較不會那麼辛苦，放好後手直接往下扳開對方的臀肉送了一指進去慢慢按壓。

在對方適應後抬起佐助的腿，一下子把自己送入對方體內，在兩人都發出一聲悶吭後開始挺動腰身，和以往一樣，又是一個極樂之夜。

佐助只能說，他覺得火影大人存心累死他。

隔天，天才剛亮起，佐助就被一股怪異的感覺用醒，他昨天被鳴人搞到半夜本是打算睡到中午再說的，迷迷糊糊的還在想怎麼了低頭一看就看到兩隻手掌覆在自己胸口上，在他往下看時正好用力掐了下去。

「…鳴人?」睡的有些迷糊的佐助，低低的叫了一聲身後的人，簡直瘋了，不會一大早又發情吧。

「早晚各一次，一次三十分鐘的說。」似乎是怕佐助忘了昨天答應的事情要翻臉，鳴人認真的提醒到。

喔對……他都忘了自己昨天愚蠢的答應鳴人這件事了，三十分鐘……好吧希望三十分鐘後他能回去睡覺，這麼祈禱著佐助一臉死寂的倒回床上。

他是不是真的太縱容鳴人了，這是在佐助讓鳴人揉完胸嘴裡又被塞了兩顆”維他命”時想到的事情。

「那我出門了啊佐助。」鳴人看幫佐助把被弄亂的衣服拉好，起身梳洗完給佐助塞了兩片藥，看他乖乖吞下去後蹲在他床邊笑著說道。

「嗯……。」疲憊的應了一聲，佐助把被子拉到幾乎蓋住頭就要轉過身去，卻被鳴人阻止又拉下被子笑嘻嘻的看著他。

「佐助，你是不是忘了什麼我說?」鳴人拉下佐助的被子湊過去到他面前，看著佐助一臉無奈的樣子，最後還是乖乖撐起身靠過去在鳴人唇上親了一下。

「親愛的，路上小心。」略顯平淡的語調明顯是在敷衍，但鳴人也很滿足了，看鳴人開心的站起身跟他揮了揮手帶上房門，佐助又倒回床上……腰好痛。

接下來的快半個月裡，佐助幾乎都是在這種情況下度過，他覺得很疲憊，異常的疲憊，身為人柱力的鳴人精力時在是太好了，每天早晚給他揉胸不說，揉著揉著不時就要幹上一砲，他也不是拒絕性事的人，反而隨著年紀增長，他是挺歡迎的，舒服的事何嘗不做，但是每兩三天就被搞的爬不起床真的有點太超過了，像現在佐助覺得不只胸前一片火熱，全身都快散了，尤其身下那裡絕對還是腫的，昨天被鳴人操過頭了今早還又壓著他硬上了一次。

這樣不行，佐助覺得他必須再被鳴人幹死前先溜出村子，都說狐狸會吸人精氣，鳴人那就算不是狐狸精也是隻發情的公狐狸，到頭來都是狐狸，還真的很會吸人精氣，佐助覺得他現在要是真的要死最大的機率大概是被肏死在床上。

於是宇智波做了一個重大的決定，今天在鳴人出去不久後拖著疲憊的身子爬了起來，在胸前纏上繃帶換了身衣服，決定偷偷前往暗部去接個任務溜出村，正當理由的話，鳴人也不能拿他怎樣，總不能隨便抓他回來。

※

「嗯……最近沒有需要宇智波大人執行的任務。」一名暗部有些為難的看著前來討任務做的佐助:「而且火影大人說…最近要讓您休息。」

「什麼任務都可以，快點。」雖然臉上沒有表情，佐助心裡可是波濤洶湧，說什麼給他休息，簡直是笑話!

「但是……。」

「佐助?」在暗部為難的時候一個聲音打斷了他們，如此熟悉他每晚每早都會聽到的聲音，一聽到佐助就知道自己完了，有些僵硬的轉過頭正好對上來巡察的鳴人，身後還跟著鹿丸。

「火影大人。」暗部看到鳴人連忙鞠躬。

「佐助你怎麼在這裡。」和以往的歡快不同，鳴人的聲音帶著一點壓迫感，佐助撇過頭必開他的視線去沒有說話，鳴人只好看向剛剛在跟佐助對話的暗部。

「宇智波大人來接任務。」沒心眼的暗部一下子就出賣了他，佐助在心裡嘖了一聲。

「你想出任務?」點了點頭鳴人視線放回佐助身上。

「我在村裡待太久了。」

「你可忘了你答應我這次至少要待一個月?而且最近也沒有什麼任務必須要你去執行的。」

佐助仔細想想好像真的有這麼一回事，大概是在床上答應他的吧，那時候他跟本已經被肏到神智不清了，鳴人說什麼都隨便答應下來，也真是鳴人難道不懂男人在床上說的話都不該當真嗎。

「所以跟我回家吧佐助。」鳴人看佐助一臉死如心灰的樣子笑著變出一個影分身，本體抓著他愉快的蹺班了，一旁的火影輔佐摀著眼看著正大光明秀恩愛的兩人，再看到一臉有些不爽的影分身，默默拍了一下影分身的肩膀，我們還是繼續工作吧。

佐助回過神來已經站在玄關處了，無奈的被鳴人拉進屋子哩，鳴人一邊走還一邊脫著火影袍甩到沙發上，拉開房間的門把佐助扯了進去碰一聲關上，接著直接把人甩到床上，一邊扯著自己衣服一邊靠近。

「小佐助想偷跑那可不行喔我說。」鳴人把佐助固定在身下，看著佐助瞪了他一眼，在他看來就像是再調情罷了，笑著伸長手拉開床頭櫃又拿出一罐藥片在手上到了兩片扣住佐助的下巴讓他吃下去。

「不是…早晚各一次嗎?」盯著那個藥佐助小小的反抗著，現在才是下午，但鳴人沒有理他，讓他張嘴後一下子把藥塞到他嘴裡再用手賭住他的嘴，沒法子佐助只好吞下去。

「這不一樣阿，這只是催情藥而已，為了懲罰你想要偷跑喔。」鳴人瞇著眼笑著湊上來親了佐助一口，說著無恥的話一邊把佐助的衣服撩起來，看到胸口纏滿的繃帶又不開心了，直接掏出一把苦無在不劃傷佐助的前提下把繃帶割開來，早上才被他蹂躪過還紅腫著的乳頭就成現在自己眼前，鳴人府下身去舔了一口。

「嗚…..。」佐助顫抖了一下，他的乳頭現在本來就很敏感，加上被迫吞下的催情藥，現在被鳴人一舔忍不住全身縮了一下發出細細的咽嗚聲。

「覺不覺得這裡比以前脹大了一點?」鳴人一手抓在佐助的胸上，抬起頭來露出惡劣的微笑看著咬著下唇臉脹得通紅的佐助湊到佐助耳邊輕聲說道:「不久後你這邊一定可以流出很多奶汁，想像一下你一邊被我幹胸前一邊流著奶，真是好淫蕩啊佐助。」

「混帳…啊嗯。」佐助撇過頭去不想裡會鳴人的骯髒話，這幾天每次在床上鳴人都一直洗腦著他會流出奶，像是之前鳴人總喜歡說他會被他幹到懷孕什麼的，總是說著射了這麼多在你裡面，怎麼也該懷上我的孩子了，每次被鳴人說到最後他都會忍不住往自己的小腹看去，才不會，他是男人哪可能懷什麼孕。

「小佐助你被混帳用的很興奮喔。」鳴人說著又捏了一下他的乳頭，他覺得這裡真的有變化，而且他聽說心裡作用也是很重要的一環，所以每次在床上都不斷洗腦著佐助他能流出奶，他可是很期待的佐助身上產出的乳汁，一定很香甜，真想快點看到佐助一邊被他操時一邊被吸奶的樣子，絕對是一臉受不了的樣子可愛極了。

看著佐助羞恥的用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，鳴人笑笑的脫下佐助的衣服，看著在催情藥做用下身體已經興奮起來的佐助，用手指沾上他前端流出的液體伸到後穴裡，那裡最近被過度使用還沒完全閉合，很輕易的就擴張好。

「佐助等不及了吧，等等就餵飽你。」鳴人拉開佐助的腿架在肩上，一個挺身插入濕軟的後穴，很快便開始大力的搗弄著，頂的佐助不斷露出細碎的悶吭。

「嗚!哈啊…嗯!」佐助咬著嘴，本來遮著眼睛的手被鳴人拉開按在床上，鳴人另一隻手隨著身下的頻率仍揉按著他的胸部，不知道是不是錯覺，佐助真的覺得胸口比以前來的有脹痛感。

「舒服嗎佐助，你把我吸的好緊，你看這裡腫成這樣。」鳴人說著捏起佐助的乳尖拉扯，那裡比以前脹大了幾乎一倍，又被鳴人揉的發紅:「就快流出奶了吧?」

「才…才不會。」佐助的聲音帶上了一點哭腔，右手背鳴人抓助抽不開只好扭著身體想讓鳴人放開他的乳尖，可惜卻更增加鳴人的嗜虐欲，府下去就含著那裡又咬又吸，惹的佐助眼角都被逼出了水氣。

「怎麼不會，相信我你這裡很快就會流出一股股奶水，怎麼滴都低不完，放心我會幫你好好舔乾靜的。」鳴人舔著嘴角故意刺激著佐助，看他一臉羞恥的表情玩心大開。

「不會…嗚…才不啊嗯。」佐助晃著腦袋，頭有點昏沉，因為催情藥也因為如火的性事。

「你會流出奶的，胸口會脹到像牧場的乳牛一樣每天都要被擠出奶才不會脹的難受，放心我會每天都幫你吸乾淨的。」

會流出來，會產出奶，胸口會脹的難受，鳴人會每天吸著他的乳頭把裡頭的奶汁都吸乾淨，不可能不可能不可能不可能，佐助搖著頭想把可怕的想法從腦袋裡甩出去。

“你這裡會流出奶的，一定會。”再佐助昏過去前只記得不斷聽到鳴人說著類似的話。

怎麼辦……好像真的會被吸出乳汁來啊。

※

隔天佐助是被飢餓感用醒的，迷迷糊糊的張開眼撇到床頭的時鐘，他已經睡了…或者說昏了整晚，身下沒有黏膩膩的感覺，鳴人應該是幫他清理過了，衣服也換過，鳴人不在四周，這個時間應該是已經出門了。

胸口好脹…..而且雖然是冬季一直悶在被子裡也出了汗有些不舒服，佐助掀開被子做起身，揉了揉還有些痠疼的腰爬下床走到客廳，看到桌上有鳴人留下的字條和東西，算他還有點良心。

佐助一邊咬還算溫熱的飯糰，一邊在冰箱裡翻出炸好的番茄汁給自己到了一杯，把最後一口飯糰丟進嘴裡，到了一杯冰涼的番茄汁，咕嚕嚕的喝了起來，總覺得身上出太多汗了，等等還是去洗個澡吧。

把杯子放下佐助摸了摸脹痛的胸口......等等，如果是流汗只流胸前…也太奇怪了吧，而且現在不是什麼炎熱的天氣，不會吧……佐助顫著手又往自己胸口按了一下，溼答答的胸前的衣料整個浸成深色。

佐助瞪大眼睛連忙跑到浴室裡，碰的把門摔上，吞了一下口水抖著手拉開自己的浴衣的領口，往下一看半透明乳白色的液體流滿他的胸口和腹部，源頭來自於他被蹂躪的紅腫的乳頭，佐助伸出手沾了一點液體放到鼻下，淡淡的乳臭味。

頓時佐助整個人腦袋亂成一團，是真的不是做夢，不是夢?他甚至慌張到用最愚蠢的方法捏了自己一下，疼痛感襲來，不是夢，真的流出奶了，就像鳴人說的那樣。

不會吧，真的是......太糟糕了啊，佐助把身上的衣服脫下扔進洗衣機走進浴室。

※

晚上，最近都良好的控制下班時間的鳴人剛好再飯點左右的時間回來，一回來打開門當然就是先找自家戀人，卻發現客廳黑壓壓一片，心想佐助不是還在睡吧，又去了臥房查看也沒看到人。

最後聽到浴室那裡有些動靜鳴人湊過去直接拉開浴室的門果然看到佐助在裡面，他一拉開門佐助邊慌張的拉好身上的浴衣，轉過來怒瞪了他一眼。

「你不會敲門啊。」

「反正你哪裡我不都看過了嗎我說。」鳴人笑嘻嘻的完全不在意，佐助自己可能都沒他看的多。

「白癡，這是禮儀!」看佐助一臉緊張的護著胸前的樣子，鳴人想他可能再擔心自己現在又要去揉他胸，雖然佐助的樣子可愛到讓他現在就想提前執行，不過時間還早，還是先吃完飯吧。

「佐助你還沒吃飯吧，我去做，有想吃什麼嗎?」鳴人樂呵呵的湊到佐助面前親了他臉頰一口。

「……隨便。」佐助撇過頭，轉過身去留給鳴人一個後腦勺，鳴人就當他是害羞了，也直接出去到廚房開始準備晚餐。

鳴人走後佐助拉開衣服看著他的胸口，因為一直流著乳汁，光是纏繃帶根本不形，所以他在裡面分別塞上了棉片，不知道怎麼回事，他乳汁流的特別旺盛才剛換沒多久又有一點沉澱的感覺，佐助把衣服拉好走到鏡子前，就算衣服遮擋著，胸口還是感覺比以前凸了一點，不過如果不仔細看…應該還行吧，想了一下最後佐助還是回房間穿了件羽織才走到客廳。

「佐助冰箱沒什麼東西了我就煮了麵，有給你放番茄喔我說。」看佐助走出來鳴人端著碗蕃茄拉麵放到桌上，他自己的則是味噌口味。

「嗯。」佐助拉開椅子坐下，現在根本沒心情去管鳴人煮了什麼，他的胸口脹的很難受，而且……如果被鳴人發現了，他不敢想像。

晚餐一結束，佐助就趁著鳴人收拾的時間先行跑到浴室快速的洗完澡一下窩回床上，鳴人覺得佐助今天有些怪，但也沒多想一樣慢悠悠的晃去洗澡，心想的是本來今天想和佐助一起洗的。

此時佐助在床上思考著該怎麼辦，鳴人等等絕對會來掀他的衣服，時鍾指針走動的聲音現在在他耳裡彷彿是死亡的倒數計時，就算先行開溜，鳴人一開仙人模式天南地北都會把他抓回來，後果大概只會更慘，本來早上以為那乳汁頂多流一下過了就沒了，結果不只沒有沒了反而還越流越旺盛，剛剛在浴室裡重新換的繃帶好像又被浸濕了，在胸口處悶悶的很不舒服，如果現在是夏天怕他都要長疹子了。

為什麼，為什麼他要慌張成這樣啊，明明都是那個大白癡害的啊，那個混帳!佐助抓著頭髮一臉崩潰，不過機靈的在聽到鳴人拉開浴室門的聲音後還是跳起來竄下床。

“不行，我要躲起來。”但是……躲哪?不管了隨便!

※

「佐助?」於是洗完澡的鳴人一回到房間面對的就是空蕩蕩的大床，奇怪他記得佐助剛才先回房了啊，並沒有很著急，鳴人先是去了客廳不在，再去了廚房書房儲藏室陽台，通通沒有……這佐助不會是跑出去了吧，這樣想著鳴人走到玄關看著佐助的鞋子並沒有少。

最後還是決定開啟感知……顯示結果是在……臥室?

有些疑惑，鳴人還是走回臥室看了一次，沒人啊，把感知範圍縮小變得更明確一點，鳴人慢慢轉過頭望向衣櫥……衣櫥?

雖然覺得莫名其妙，鳴人還是走過去拉開衣櫥，果然看到佐助抱著膝蓋整個人縮在裡面……這是鬧哪樣呢?

「佐助?」鳴人看著突然受到光線刺激瞇了下眼的佐助，看到他後整個人轉過去往後又縮了一點，伸手過去拉他:「你待衣櫥裡做什麼啊我說?」

「我開心，走開把門關上。」佐助把臉埋在膝蓋上，甩開鳴人的手整個說話的聲音都悶悶的。

「怎麼啦?不開心，有話出來說啊我說。」

「走開。」

「不要鬧啦佐助，出來啊我說。」鳴人不死心，又繼續去拉佐助，看佐助這像小時後鬧脾氣的樣子還真有點可愛。

「不要碰我!你滾!」佐助突然炸了似的推了一把鳴人，力道大到讓他踉蹌了幾步直接摔在地上，然後佐助抓過衣櫃兩側的們直接關上把自己關在裡面。

「欸!佐助開門啊!你這樣我也要生氣啦我說!」鳴人從地上爬起來敲著衣櫃，看著突然不知道發什麼瘋的佐助火氣也有些上來了。

生氣?!該生氣的是他吧!鳴人那傢伙有什麼資格生氣，把他搞成這樣子，就是現在胸前都還是在流著乳汁，分泌過多的奶水棉片繃帶早就吸不住，滴答的往下流到腹部，悶在衣櫃裡他都可以聞出他身上散發出的乳臭味……真的是丟臉死了。

見裡面不出聲，鳴人又敲了兩下，最後決定直接來硬的，等等看自己怎麼教訓他:「你在不開門，我要來硬的了啊，不要後悔啊小佐助。」

還是沉默，鳴人火也上來了，變出三個影分身四個人合力一下就把衣櫃的門給拉開，碰一聲，然後鳴人消去了影分身把縮在裡面的佐助硬抓出來甩到床上。

「嗚!混帳，滾開!」佐助坐起身往後就要縮到床頭卻被鳴人一把抓住，甩不開手急的佐助想直接用腳去踹也被鳴人壓了下來。

「開口閉口就是混帳，我今天哪裡惹你了我說。」鳴人抓著佐助雖然佐助平常也是隨便罵他的，但像現在好無理由的發脾氣真很少見，又不是生理期還更年期搞什麼東西。

「你走開，我不想看到你。」

「那可不行，不說清楚我是不會放……」鳴人為了制住不斷掙扎的佐助抓著他的手按到床上，對方的衣服在掙扎的過程中浴衣衣領大開，露出裡頭的繃帶，本還想跟佐助說不是叫他在家裡不要纏繃帶，就發現有點不對勁，好像比平常更隆起一點，而且整個繃帶都濕了，而且好像有一點淡淡的……乳香?

「等等，不要!」

不理會佐助的叫聲抱著好奇的心，鳴人一隻手壓著佐助另一隻手扯開他的衣領，果然看到佐助身體上沾著一些半透明的白液，鳴人瞪大眼睛直接伸手把他胸前的繃帶扯了下來。

吸滿乳汁溼答答的繃帶和棉片有點沉，鳴人拿近鼻下嗅了嗅......扔到一邊後又看著佐助的胸口，從兩邊紅腫的乳尖不斷有半透明的白液吐出，鳴人看著佐助的胸口眨了眨眼，眼裡有說不出的驚喜。

「佐助這……這是?」鳴人抬起頭看到佐助攤軟下身子，咬著嘴唇臉頰發紅的樣子竟有些楚楚可憐，胸前還流著乳汁被他壓制在身下……原來是為了這個在生氣啊。

「所以說…你就是混帳啊。」佐助撇過頭，不想面對鳴人熾熱的視線。

「佐助……會很脹嗎?這裡都鼓起來了。」鳴人輕輕拉開佐助的衣服看他比往常稍微脹了一些的胸口，他記得他看過的書上面寫著孕婦脹奶會很不舒服，要擠出來什麼的，現在的情況應該也差不多吧。

「嗚……嗯。」佐助咬著唇紅著臉點了點頭，真的很脹像是胸口有兩顆石頭壓在上面一樣。

「我幫你用出來吧。」鳴人說完就跪坐起身卡在佐助兩腿之間雙手覆上他的胸部，就想以往幫他揉胸時一樣。

「你你…我…嗚你放開。」佐助現在講話都有些結結巴巴的，想拉開鳴人還抓在自己胸口的手。

「不行啊，必須擠出來才行，不是很難受嗎我說。」

「我…我自己。」佐助本是想跟鳴人說他自己擠就好了，但是想想自己擠奶什麼的，天啊!這也太羞恥，不對!給鳴人擠也一樣啊。

「好啦，你乖一點。」

「什…什麼?不!嗚啊…恩。」佐助才反應過來連忙想要推開鳴人逃開，但鳴人卻用力的擠了下他的胸部，脹痛的感覺讓他閉緊眼睛，被用力按壓的乳孔竟是噴出一道薄液直接打到鳴人臉上。

沒想到對方奶水量這麼多到直接打到自己臉了，鳴人也是愣了一下看著整個人瞪大眼睛羞的不知所措的佐助舔了一下嘴角的乳汁，有點甜，味道比牛奶淡一些……糟糕了這樣簡直太色了啊，好想…再多喝一點。

「不!鳴人鳴人!放開…啊恩。」佐助慌張的扯著突然埋到他胸前的鳴人後腦的髮絲，鳴人含住他一邊的乳頭後便大力的吮吸，他可以明顯感受到體內的乳汁從乳孔被吸出的感覺。

才剛感受到香甜的乳汁湧出，鳴人就腹部一陣痛被佐助踹開來，摀著肚子爬起來看到佐助紅著眼，眼角帶著水氣摀著自己胸口瞪著他。

「你太用力了吧佐助，很疼啊。」回味的舔了下嘴角鳴人揉揉自己的肚子有些委屈。

「我…你。」佐助不知道說什麼，覺得自己剛剛是不是真的踢了太用力了一點，可是要比委屈他才更委屈吧。

「我幫你用出來不好嗎，用出來會比較輕鬆吧。」鳴人又湊近了一點，打算開起點滿的嘴盾技能:「我真的想幫你啊佐助。」

「那…你…不准…不准吸，用手。」看鳴人一臉真誠的樣子，佐助完全忘了他就是把他折騰成這樣的罪魁禍首，而且他胸口真的帳的難受。

鳴人爬過去，拉著佐助壓到身下，表情不知為何有些傷感:「佐助…可是我真的很想喝喝看啊。」

「你…你說什麼啊!我才不…。」

「可是你知道的嘛…我一生出媽媽就過世了，母乳什麼都從來沒喝過啊。」鳴人說著默默的低下頭。

看著鳴人一臉失落了樣子，佐助可恨的覺得自己又心軟了，想到鳴人的確從小沒有雙親，現在也因為自己將來可能也不會有老婆孩子了，他現在算是鳴人唯一的家人了吧，反正…都流出來了…給鳴人舔一點也沒關係吧，反正都這樣了。

佐助並沒有想清楚家人，除了母親和孩子，一般的家人才不會給對方喝奶這件事情。

「你…我那個……就一點。」佐助抓著身下的床單撇過頭去紅著臉。

「你說…什麼?」鳴人有些驚喜的抬起頭看著佐助。

「給你…喝一點，也…沒關係，就一口。」

鳴人看著自家雖然老口是心非但其實十分順著自己的戀人，已往什麼奇怪的要求都半推半就的答應了，現在也是憋扭的答應了他想要喝流出來的奶的事情，他的戀人真是太可愛了啊。

「佐助!我真的最喜歡你了!」鳴人撲下去抱住不知道等等即將被吃乾抹淨的佐助在他頸邊狂蹭了好幾下，吧唧的在他唇上親了一口。

「嗚…你快點，我很難受。」佐助不好意思的推推鳴人，他剛剛動作一大壓到他胸口很不舒服而且脹痛的乳孔好像又開始主動的流出乳汁。

「不要急啊小佐助，這就來。」鳴人笑著舔了下嘴角，府下身把那個紅腫的乳尖含入嘴裡。

「嗚!」乳尖被含入溫熱的口腔的瞬間，佐助又忍不助抖了一下，腳趾都權縮了起來。

這樣的佐助太可愛了啊，今天……看來要做到半夜了我說。

※

「啊…哈啊，等等，嗚…鳴人。」佐助不停喘著氣呻吟，雙腿被鳴人架在肩上，身下和胸前都是一片狼藉，鳴人粗大的性器還在他穴口裡用力的搗幹著，一下下都翻出裡頭被操的嫣紅的的媚肉，先前射在裡頭的精液和潤滑劑隨著抽出時滴到床單上在下身形成一攤白濁的黏稠液體。

佐助的小腹上也沾著許多自己的精液，還有被擠壓出過多的乳汁，鳴人一邊操著他的穴口，一邊埋在他胸前幾乎把他折成兩半，幸好他自身的柔韌性不錯，隨著身下的頻率鳴人一邊用手擠著他的胸部，每一下都讓他的乳孔噴出乳白色的奶汁，然後被鳴人一滴不剩的吞入口中。

不知道怎麼變成著樣的，一開始只說了讓鳴人舔一口，之後便一發不可收時，甚至在自己恍神時被鳴人扒去全身的衣物，到了潤滑劑一邊吮吸著他的乳頭一邊把手指插到他的穴口擴張。

全身傳來的快感讓他有些軟綿綿的沒力氣反抗，然後就被鳴人按著開始操了起來，果然一開始不該同情著個傢伙，真是個大混蛋啊。

「啊…啊恩，不…不要。」身上的快感太過強烈，鳴人吸完一邊的乳汁含了一口，抬起頭直接賭助佐助的唇，把口中的奶汁餵到佐助嘴裡，被迫吞下自己身上產出的乳汁簡直比吃鳴人的精液讓他更感到羞恥。

「很甜對吧?你的味道真好。」放開佐助的唇，鳴人把佐助掛在嘴角的唾液和乳汁一併舔掉。

「嗚…變…變態。」佐助咬著唇瞪了鳴人一眼，鳴人卻是笑笑的接受了他的罵詞又埋下身去到剛剛被他冷落的另一端把腫脹著正吐著白液的乳頭連同乳暈一起又含入嘴裡大力吮吸。

「嗯…啊，哈嗯。」莫大的刺激讓佐助忍不住用手指在鳴人的背上抓出一道道爪痕，鳴人不在意那一點點的疼痛，反而更用力的用手擠著佐助的胸部，把裡頭蓄著的奶水一滴不剩的全擠出來吞入腹中。

不知道是不是他給佐助吃的藥效太強了，來來回回吸了幾次過不久佐助的胸前還是會繼續流出奶水，他都在想要不要乾脆找個容器裝起來冰到冰箱裡，還可以省下一筆買牛奶的錢，雖然提出來一定會被佐助揍一頓。

「佐助你這裡怎麼流都流不完啊。」鳴人抬起頭舔了一下乳頭上面掛著的白液，抬起頭對上佐助的眼睛，剛剛就發現到他眼角已經被逼出淚，就又順便湊上去幫他舔乾靜。

「我…我怎麼知道。」他也算有些生理常識，一般孕婦一開始擠母乳都是很困難的不好擠奶水量也常常不夠孩子吃，現在到好了，他一個大男人也沒懷孕，乳汁流的跟什麼一樣，在鳴人第一次把裡面吸空沒多久又慢慢脹起來。

「會不會是我給你吃太多藥了啊。」鳴人搔搔頭也有些不解的看著佐助的胸口，知道他胸前脹痛一直躺著可能也不舒服就伸出手把佐助撈了起來跨坐在自己身上，連帶的插在對方體內的性器又更深入了一點。

「啊!...嗚嗯。」突然被鳴人拉起身，佐助整個人沒有防備的坐到對方的性器上，一下子太深入又讓他忍不住發出一聲悶吭，還沒等他緩過來鳴人就扶著他的腰一下一下的往上頂。

「啊..輕…輕點，哈啊。」佐助手扶在鳴人肩上，感受到後穴裡的液體因地心引力往下流到腿根，溼答答的一片，剛剛才被舔乾靜的胸前又隨著鳴人一下一下的頂弄吐出白液往下流竄。

鳴人這次卻沒有急於去舔，他剛剛已經喝得夠多了，欣賞一下佐助現在的樣子也挺有樂趣的，早就被他幹的淚花花的含著淚口頭上罵著確也不推開他，下身一片狼藉紅腫的穴口溫順的吞著自己的陰莖，腹部上混著佐助自己射出來的精液和乳汁，紅腫的乳頭在他每一次用力撞擊時都噴出一點薄液，一連串的穩痕從脖頸到下腹，甚至大腿內側都被他蓋上過印子，自己的戀人這個模樣真是太色情了，比那些成人片還要限制級上好幾倍啊。

鳴人一邊動著腰，由下往上不能大幅度的動作，他拍拍佐助的臀部要他自己動，佐助咬著唇瞪了他一下，最後還是在鳴人拜託的表情下紅著臉扶著對方的肩膀開始上下擺動，其實他不討厭騎乘的，因為這樣他可以自由的控制，總能弄到自己最舒服的那個位置，而且也不會因為跟不上對方的節奏被肏的死去活來。

只是剛剛已經從正面背後都來過一次了，有點累，佐助只能喘著氣慢慢的動作，鳴人卻在這時後雙手都撫到他胸前，在他疑惑的看過去時鳴人笑了一下兩手都用力一擠，佐助”嗚”的一聲閉上眼，突然的壓力讓胸前又噴濺出乳汁，在他顫顫的張開眼時看到鳴人勾著微笑舔著打到他臉上的奶水。

「小佐助怎麼射了我一臉啊我說。」鳴人說著惡劣的調笑話，看著雙手慢慢被液出的乳汁染滿抹了一些到佐助臉上，混著淚水唾液乳汁和精液的臉龐看起來被欺負的慘兮兮的樣子。

「你…嗚!放開我，哈啊!」佐助垂了一下鳴人想爬起身，鳴人卻先一步抓住他的腰又把他按回自己陰莖上讓佐助又忍不住呻吟出聲。

「不准逃啊，真是不乖我要懲罰你喔。」

「嗚…什…什麼?不!等…等嗯，咿啊…哈啊。」鳴人一說完就把他一下推倒拉著他的腳環到腰上猛然開始抽插，在他被搗的軟爛的穴口裡猛烈進出，雙手也按在他的胸前不停的揉捏，擠壓出裡面的乳汁流的胸口整個都是。

「你看你這裡怎樣都流不完，簡直就像牧場的乳牛你說是吧?不過你當我的專用乳牛就好了我說。」鳴人一邊擠著他的胸部，看著噴濺出來的奶汁一邊說著下流的話刺激著佐助的神經:「你說怎麼樣?我以後都不買牛奶了，佐助每天早上掀開衣服讓我吸奶好不好?我看你也很爽啊，你比平常更興奮喔。」

鳴人一邊說著邊空出一隻手握住佐助興奮的性器，磨擦著頂端，一邊又埋下頭咬助佐助不斷噴出奶汁的乳頭吮吸，三方的刺激讓佐助全身發抖大腿抽蓄，在鳴人又一次頂到深處時忍不住尖叫著射在他手裡。

「啊!...咿…嗚恩。」佐助咬緊唇一波波的精液湧出打在自己小腹和對方的手中，高潮時抽動的軟穴內壁同時不斷像要把鳴人吸到更裡面一樣緊咬著他的陰莖，攘鳴人同樣受不住的在裡頭猛操了幾下把精液全數灌到被肏的嫣紅的穴口裡。

「啊…嗯啊…哈…。」佐助仰著頭承受著又一次被滾燙的精液射入的快感穴口不停抽蓄，雙腿無力的滑下，嘴角掛著唾液雙眼失焦的望著天花板口中斷斷續續的發出低軟的呻吟。

鳴人終於射完，趴在佐助身上喘了一會兒氣，慢慢抽出自己的陰莖爬起來看著被他搞得不成人形的佐助，整個人都發著抖濕淋淋的泡在汗水乳汁和精液的混合液中，大腿還大張著，被射入過多精液的穴口像外吐著白濁的液體，鳴人伸出手拍拍佐助的臉頰讓他回過神，在他臉上親了一口。

「嗚…鳴人?」鳴人吻上後佐助也跟著側過頭，找準鳴人的唇自己親了上去，即使被幹到失神佐助還是喜歡和他接吻，一直以來都是這樣，所以鳴人更加確定佐助對自己的感情，雖然外人看來一直都是他在追著佐助讓著他，不過他知道他們是對等的，佐助向來寵他，不然不會總答應他那些過分的要求，佐助對自己的愛絕對不比自己愛他的少。

「再來一次?」分開唇，鳴人笑嘻嘻的問到佐助，他知道佐助一定會先拒絕他，然後在半推半就的讓他再來上幾發，他知道佐助現在還可以繼續，現在還不是佐助的極限他很清楚。

「嗚…不，我不行…啊嗯。」才要拒絕，鳴人就已經不聽他的話的直接把又硬起來的性器插到他的後穴裡，其實吧，他也知道鳴人根本不是真的要詢問他，但是算了，就在陪他瘋一晚也沒什麼不好，佐助心裡想著表面上卻是打了鳴人一下罵了他一聲混帳，之後便只能發出咿咿啊啊的呻吟聲。

而這銷魂的呻吟聲，直到半夜才終於落幕。

※

但是洗完澡問題來了，雖然不像一開始噴的那麼誇張，鳴人把佐助胸部裡蓄的奶水吸光後也沒那麼脹了，但是大概每隔兩三個小時佐助就覺得胸口開始脹痛，於是一個晚上已經爬起來兩次了，鳴人乾脆的不顧佐助的意願把人拉過來拉開衣服就開始吸他的奶水。

但第二天佐助發現同樣的問題依然存在，他總不可能兩三個小時就讓鳴人吸他的奶什麼的太誇張了，更何況他怎麼可能自己跑去找鳴人叫他吸奶啊，於是佐助想到了……孕婦好像有一種產品，什麼擠乳器?

行動力很強的他，馬上就用了變身術，跑到嬰兒用品店打包了一台回家，做了很久的心靈建設，佐助才好不容易把那個吸盤放到自己胸前按下開關，對，他買的是電動的，就當做是在用情趣用品，佐助這麼催眠著自己。

好死不死，他用到一半差不多時鳴人推開門還大喊了一聲”我回來了!我說”然後便看到正坐在沙發上用擠乳器擠奶的佐助，兩人尷尬的相望了莫約30秒，鳴人才咳了兩聲開口。

「佐助……那是什麼…情趣用品?」

馬的智障!佐助只想這麼回答。

「混帳，要不是你害的我一直流…那什麼的，我哪需要用著個!」佐助拔下胸前的吸盤摔到桌上，剛剛把乳汁吸完了總算舒服了一點。

「呃…等等你冷靜一點。」

「怎麼冷靜啊!你說我這樣怎麼出任務啊!」佐助難得暴怒，冷靜?如果是鳴人自己身上不斷流奶佐助就不信他能冷靜。

「不是啦，佐助，聽我說，那個我查過了。」鳴人試圖安撫佐助拉著他順毛坐在沙發上順便幫他拉好衣服。

「你會這樣好像是我給你那個藥效太強了，一下爆發就變成這樣了我說。」鳴人沒有說出，其實那個藥應該是最多一天一粒，但是他想說要加快速度早晚都給佐助塞兩粒，整整超標三倍，效果是達到了，可是也因為藥效太強導致現在佐助乳汁不斷流。

佐助揮開鳴人的手瞥了他一眼要他繼續說下去。

「只要那個藥代謝完就不會這樣了，就會回覆正常喔我說。」

「那要多久?」

「大概……一個星期?」鳴人自己也不是很確定，不過大概就是那樣的時間吧。

「一星期?」

「嗯。」

「那你說我這一星期怎麼過?」

「……放心吧我會幫你的…還有它。」鳴人說著拿起桌上那台擠乳器，裡面裝著佐助剛剛擠出來的乳汁，鳴人摸了一下還有些溫熱，不知道把他存起來佐助會不會生氣，反正都擠出來了不喝浪費嘛。

於是宇智波佐助度過人生黑暗的一星期，其中包括早上醒來被鳴人眨著眼說好想喝一下佐助的奶然後拉起他的衣服就咬住他的乳頭，大概在第五天時佐助就已經放棄反抗了。

※

之後如鳴人所說的那個藥代謝完他胸口不在那樣脹痛了，也不會流出乳汁，只是他不知道，在之後每次在床上鳴人只一多揉一下他的胸口，那裡還是一樣會流出乳白的液體。

每次佐助都覺得真的是不能在遷就鳴人了啊，但是誰叫自己寵他呢，於是下一次依然被玩的慘兮兮。

END


End file.
